Star Wars: The Knights of Ren
by donamatter
Summary: A story following the young Ben Solo soon to be renamed Kylo Ren and his Knights of Ren through their splitting from Luke Skywalkers Jedi academy to the events of the Force Awakens.
1. Fear

**Authors Note:**

 _This book is an idea I had after watching the premier of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. I found the character of Kylo Ren and his so called 'Knights' of Ren to be an area for prime creative development. These chapters will follow the young Ben Solo and his equally young companions on their journey from their time of leaving the path of the Jedi and walking a new blurred path between light and dark._

'Ben, it's your turn.'

Master Skywalker stood by the entrance to the crystal caves, his brown cloak draped over a tan tunic of sorts. With hesitation Ben stood up and walked toward the stone doorway, the fear of what he would face in those frozen halls wrenched at his gut. Master Skywalker placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

'I sense much fear in you my young nephew, let it go. Fear only clouds your judgement.'

'Yes my Master,' he replied with a slight bow of his head.

'Proceed when you are ready.'

With heavy steps the fifteen year old apprentice stepped over the threshold and into the chilling halls of pure crystal. He ventured slowly into the cave weary of what was around him. Something in the distance cracked and his eyes shut, the fear still lingering at the rear of his mind. As he opened them he didn't see crystal halls, but a dim lit room skirted by metal columns and a caped figure at the rooms end. The sound of heavy breathing weighed his heart, as the figure turned its fear inspiring helm glared at him. The black eyes of the helmet held such pain, such anger, such power. The figure that stood before him was Darth Vader, father to Luke Skywalker and his grandfather.

'Is it really you grandfather?'

'It is I, your grandfather.'

'How is this possible?'

'The force is capable of many things, least the power to bring us together.'

'I've been practicing, I want to be as powerful as…'

'As me? You will never be as powerful as me.'

Suddenly a pain stabbed at his heart, the words that came from his grandfather were like damning swords. Their blades ripped his soul to shreds like rabid dogs bringing him to his knees, years of focus and training to be scorned by the one he idolized.

'But … my … my training…'

'Is insignificant, much like your understanding of the force.'

There it was again, that stabbing pain in his heart. Something was brewing in the bowels of his soul, something he had suppressed for a long time.

'No … I will be strong…stronger than you.'

'How could a weakling like you be stronger than me, the great Lord Vader?'

The pain his heart was engulfed with red, his soul spewed over in a crimson shroud. He stood up with a scowl on his face and a humming saber raised at his side. Somehow behind the helmet he felt his grandfather smile, as if in pleasure.

'Yes, channel your anger! Strike me down and become the man you were destined to become!'

Ben gritted his teeth and tightened his grip before arcing his arm around to land a blow. The blade cut through the hulking Vader with horrifying ease. The room, his grandfather and the lightsaber all suddenly disappeared and the freezing air of Illum filled his lungs. As the eyelids of his eyes fluttered it became apparent he had moved, and in front of him within a small crevice of the wall sat a glimmering crystal. He held it in his hand, glaring at the finite edges and curves to make into an almost perfect diamond shape. He knew not dawdle as the door would soon freeze over, on his way out he heard the call of one of his friends.

'Is anyone there?'

'Kilg, is that you?'

Ben followed the voice to find his friend stuck beneath a pile of fallen rubble. He still found it amazing a Mon Calamari was here at the academy.

'Are you alright?'

'I think so, just stuck.'

Ben held out a hand and with closed eyes focused the force under the rubble, as he rose his hand the rubble came to. Kilg scrambled from under the floating rubble and Ben let it fall back down.

'That was amazing!'

'Thanks, do you have your crystal?'

'Yes.'

'Then we should leave before the door closes.'

Outside the cave Master Skywalker and the other six younglings waited for the return of young Klig and Ben. A young Nikto from the desert planet Jakku shivered uncontrollably under his cloak, clutching at the fabric of his uniform for warmth.

'Only a little longer Ishagg, they are not far.'

As the words rolled off his tongue Ben and Kilg burst through door and slid under the descending sheet of ice. A smile came across the master Jedi's face and sense of relief settled on the entire group. Both Ben and Kilg held out their crystals to be examined. With a short examination of each Master Skywalker nodded in content at his student's efforts.

'Well done my young students, you have all faced and conquered your fears today. We must go and meditate on the day's events.'

Hopefully for the final time they ventured back into the constant snow storm outside, the cold biting at their necks. As they left the cliff face reformed, covering the entrance to the temple. Ben looked back at the now closed temple and remember what his grandfather said, 'Yes, channel your anger! Strike me down and become the man you were destined to become!' What did he mean? What was the message?

'Ben quickly we must get back to the ship before we freeze to death!'

'Coming Uncle!'

 **Four days later  
Temple of Eedit, Devaron**

'The academy has fragmented, there are those dedicated to Master Skywalker's jedi ways and the others interested in the ancient methods of the sith.'

'Which side are you on?'

The shrouded figure in front of him spoke with a rasping voice, and towered whole buildings above him. Ben clutched his kyber crystal, searching his mind for answers to the question. However as usual he found nothing but conflict, a sense of confusion about right and wrong.

'I … don't know.'

'You feel restrained, like you're not living up to your full potential?'

'Yes, but at the same time thinking perhaps my Uncle is just being careful!'

'Careful or cautious?'

'What?'

'He thinks you're dangerous, you know he thinks it. You can feel it, the force speaks to you in a different manner. You seek to understand raw power itself, I can show you that … I can show you the ways of the Sith.'

Suddenly his mind lit up with a resolute answer of what he wanted, he finally understood his vision during the gathering. He was destined to surpass his grandfather in power, he was to become the greatest sith to ever exist.

'The force is strong with you, I can sense your fear … your anger.'

'What is this feeling, what is this … power?'

'Go my young apprentice, strike down the Jedi who withhold you and become that which you seek.'

He opened his eyes to gaze down at the uniquely crafted lightsaber before him, a long hilt with cross guards at its top. The sabre laid in pieces but he had a clear vision of what it would look like, a black body with gold plating along its spine. He closed his eyes again, this time focusing on the image of his lightsaber. His mind guided the sections together placing the crystal he had meditated on for days into the sabres central chamber. He held his hands out as the force channeled through him and fitted the metal plates into one another. As a feeling of completion washed over him, his eyes opened to see the lightsaber floating in mid-air.

He gripped it in his hand, its cold metal hilt coursed with power. He could feel the force thriving through his body and into the lightsaber. The temptation to light the blade was almost overwhelming but he would wait until the time was right.

In the temples main hall he met with members of the academy inclined to the ancient teachings of the dark side: Ishagg, Mach, Dax and Grigor.

'Ben we came as you requested, what is it?' asked Ishagg,

'I have been reached by a sith lord, I have embraced my fear … my anger.'

The group looked at each other almost confused, however they all believed the same as Ben that they were being held back by Master Skywalker and his new Jedi order. Ben stood before them in a rustic black tunic and a matching black cloak. Ishagg turned to him and almost in a subservient way said: 'What would you have us do?'

'In order to become better and to learn the ancient ways of the sith we must first eradicate the source of our weakness.'

'You mean … kill the Jedi?'

'My uncle is away discussing the food situation with the natives, only our fellow trainees remain.'

'Isn't killing them a little extreme?' asked Dax with raised eyebrows.

'Ignorance is the root of all evil, something the jedi have in abundance.'

They all nodded in approval and in a show of faith Ishagg pulled his hood over his horned head and the others followed suit. With a sense of content Ben pulled his hood over and led his followers out of the hall and onto the temples landing pad. The ship sat at the platforms end but before it stood another group led by Kilg.

'Don't do this Ben,' she warned.

Ishagg and Ben noticed Kilg and her group of Jedi had their lightsabers drawn, evidently they were expecting a fight.

'Expecting a fight?'

'There have been murmurings within the academy you've been buying information on Darth Vader from off world merchants.'

'Murmurings, are you sure you weren't simply eavesdropping?'

'You truly are lost,' kilg frowned.

'Not lost, enlightened.'

Kilg ignited her lightsaber, its blue blade hissed to life. The followers she had gathered ignited theirs in a symphony of hisses and array of blue and green blades. Ben's group drew their blades, Ishagg ignited his double bladed lightsaber and readied to fight. Ben held his in his hand for a moment, soaking in the power emanating through it. He thrust the hilt out to the side and a serrating blade appeared with a thud then the cross guards exploded with a hiss.

'May the force be with us!'


	2. Arrival

The anger burned in his chest. His heart pumped hard and fast as the blade of his lightsaber retracted in an inverted hiss. The smell of seared flesh filled his nostrils, making his stomach spasm in utter sickness. Part of him was horrified at what he had done, however he kept telling himself it was the only way he could embrace the dark side. Ishagg walked down the ships ramp and stood at Ben's side.

'The ship is ready to go, what course should we lay in?'

'Good, set a course for the Hosnian system.'

Ishagg nodded and returned to the ship quickly followed by Ben. Suddenly a great presence in the force stopped him on the ramp, glancing over his shoulder he saw a figure standing in the Temples entrance.

'Ben!'

'Get this ship moving now!'

The ship's thrusters exploded in orange flame to push off from the ground. Ben stood on the ramp un-moving bathing in the distress he could feel emanating from the man at the temple. He knew it was his Uncle, frozen in pure horror, petrified by his own nephew's callous. The ramp lifted up into the ships small cargo hold where Ishagg stood with a concerned look on his spiked face.

'Was that Master Skywalker?'

'It doesn't matter, are we ready for hyperspace?'

'The drive is almost ready, we should arrive in the Hosnian system within a matter of hours,' replied Dax from the front of the ship.

'What is in the Hosnian system anyway?' asked Grigor.

'I came in contact with a merchant on one of our off world excursions to Hosnian Prime, he has apparently received a package I've been waiting for.'

'What kind of package?' questioned Mach with a tilt of her head.

'A Sith holocron.'

The group of young rogues looked at each other with a mixture of glee and confusion. A Sith holocron? Such things were ancient relics of the Sith and hard to come by, not to mention the expense of hiring someone to retrieve it. Ishagg began fantasising about what the holocron might contain, battle tactics, sword combat, methods of force wielding.

'Better strap in where about to jump,' interrupted Dax.

They all clambered into their seats at the ships centre around a table and with the thrust of a lever the ship was thrown into Hyperspace. A clatter rang through the ship, coming from a nearby room. They darted out of their seats and reached for their lightsabers before Ben waved them off. He entered the small sleeping quarters via a sliding door to see a small child huddled up against the back wall. A girl, about four years old with long brown hair and pale skin. He knew who it was straight away, Master Skywalker often hid her from the rest of the academy and trained her in secret.

'Are you alright?'

'Why did you kill them?'

His heart sank to his stomach, today was just getting more eventful the longer it went on. He knelt down beside her bed, she slowly creeped away from him glancing at him from under her folded arms.

'I just had to, it was something I had to do.'

'You never have to kill, killing is a choice…'

Such wise mind for a youngling, she'd been treated to the full teachings of Master Skywalker. The rest of the academy was spoon fed compared to the teachings he had given her, she may even be more in tune with the force than him.

'I don't expect you to understand. I promise I'm not a bad person, I'll look after you no matter what.'

'Really, you mean it?'

'Of course, I won't let any harm come to you. Would you like to come out and meet everyone?'

'I … suppose so.'

As they left the room and entered into the small sitting area Ishagg was the first to notice her, then Grigor's jaw sagged and Mach's eyebrows raised.

'These are the … Knights of Ren, knights this is Rey … my cousin.'

'You mean … she is Master Skywalkers child?'

'Yes, he hid her from us for obvious reasons.'

'Because it's a breach of the jedi code to have sexual relations with anyone, let alone have a child,' scoffed Grigor.

'I think she's cute,' added Mach with a smile.

Rey immediately took a liking to Mach, her long brown hair clipped back and a smile softer than any flower petal. She ran to Mach who knelt down to her level and hugged her, with a slight nod from Ben she took Rey back into her room.

'When were you going to tell us about her?' asked Grigor.

'I just did?'

'She's a liability, we should wipe her mind and dump her somewhere.'

'She is my cousin!'

Ben took a few steps closer to Grigor, the twi'lek hesitated to step back but as Ben stared him down he grunted and walked away. Only Ben and Ishagg remained in the small space, Ishagg casually leaning up against a support pillar gestured to say something.

'He's just upset you didn't tell us about her, he'll calm down eventually.'

'I hope so, I have no tolerance for insubordinates.'

'There is one other order of business,' said Ishagg pushing away from the pillar.

'Which is?'

'Your name, we all took up new names when we started on this crusade … except you.'

'I'll announce that at the mission briefing, for now I must meditate on today's events.'

 **Orbit of Hosnian Prime…**

The Hyperdrive wound down and the ship slowed to sub-light speeds. Dax fiddled with an array of dials as the ship descended into the atmosphere at blistering speeds. As the ship entered into the stratosphere Republic City air traffic control radioed in.

'Unidentified freighter this is air traffic control, identify yourself.'

'This is Freighter 069 under the owner ship of Luke Skywalker requesting to land in Republic city.'

'…Copy that 069, you are cleared to land on pad three.'

She set the ships course at switched to auto pilot before joining everyone else in the briefing room just off the lower cargo deck. They all gathered around a round table with a small section of republic city projected over it.

'This looks a little more complex than a basic pickup,' sighed Dax.

'First things first … my name is Kylo Ren … not Ben Solo.'

The announcement came as a bit of a surprise to the group, however they all nodded in content on his decision.

'I like it,' smirked Ishagg.

'Onto business, a merchant named Itar Lobe has located and recovered a sith holocron. He has agreed to meet me in a bar called Hunters bar just off the Sapa market. However there have been reports of jedi sited around the area,' explained the newly named Kylo.

'Jedi, I was under the impression we were the only ones left?' thought Mach.

'Not quite, few Jedi survived the purge but those that did are coming out of the wood work.'

'So what if we run into this Jedi?'

'We take care of him, we may be inexperienced but we have the numbers,' assured Kylo.

The ship touched down softly and the rear door began to descend, instinctively they all raised their hoods and began to leave the ship. Rey tugged on Kylo's cloak and as he looked down he saw the worried look on her face.

'Wait in your room, we'll be back very soon alright?'

'Okay don't be too long.'

'I promise I won't be, go on up to your room now.'

She slowly walked away and up the stairs occasionally looking back at him with a saddened face, but what was on this planet outweighed sadness and sorrow. Suddenly he felt a new presence within the force, prowling off in the distance. An experienced Jedi knight, the one that the reports spoke of. He honed his vision tighter to see the Jedi's face and with his success the air was pulled from his lungs and his vision blurred. He gathered himself and stood up to face the now waiting group gawking at him.

'We have a Jedi knight here, a Jedi by the name of … Quinlan Vos.'


	3. First Impressions

Quinlan Vos felt the presence of many Jedi arriving, stopping from finishing his drink. He glanced down to the bottom of his glass before finally finishing and setting it back down on the table. So many Jedi arriving at once meant the new Jedi order had arrived on Hosnian Prime. Something felt off about their arrival though, he could sense a glimmer of darkness shrouding them. Standing up from the table he quickly shrugged into his cloak and made for the door.

Outside people ran for shelter in the deluge, the unusual onset of heavy rain and fast winds had taken everyone by surprise. The Jedi weren't masking their presence at all, he could almost see them in full clarity. He walked into a back alley and released the force within him, he mounted the wall and began running along it before transitioning to the next building. He flipped out of a handstand on a window ledge onto the roof and broke into a sprint. He jumped roofs and ran along walls for a few blocks north before coming to a sliding halt over a long coastal road. The ocean crashed against the rocks, sending sprays of water into the air.

'Are you looking for me?'

He turned around to see a young Nikto with dark leathery skin and young bone thorns sprouting from his head. Quinlan looked at him for a few moments unsure of the youngling.

'Who are you?'

'I am Ishagg, one of Master Skywalker's students.'

'Few Nikto have ever walked the path of the Jedi, can you prove you are who you say you are?'

Ishagg could feel the worry at the back of his mind, but in a showing of faith in himself he drew his lightsaber and ignited its blue blade.

'I assure you Master Vos I am who I say I am.'

'I sense you are telling the truth, now tell me why your master is not here.'

Suddenly his brain stopped, all thought was frozen in an instant. A Jedi like Quinlan Vos could easily sense a powerful Jedi Master … he would also sense if Ishagg was lying. He stood in front of the aged Quinlan Vos motionless, an arm extended with his lightsaber still ignited.

'He isn't here…' said Ishagg finally saying something.

'Why?'

'We're just here to pick something up.'

'What are you picking up?' said Quinlan with a slight wave of his hand.

Suddenly the compulsion to tell Quinlan about the holocron slipped into Ishagg's head. He suddenly realised that Quinlan was using Jedi mind tricks to make him divulge the reason they were here. The worry was soon swallowed by a beast of anger and his face soured to a frown.

'Your mind tricks won't work on me,' he snarled.

'I see the anger within you, I haven't experienced such darkness in a long time.'

'I think you're looking at the wrong person,' said Ishagg nodding to Quinlan's right.

A streak of lightning illuminated the cloaked Kylo Ren, backed up by the rest of his Knights of Ren. Without speaking a word his intention was clear, with a thrust the red blade of Kylo's lightsaber exploded. Quinlan looked at him with a flat expression, seemingly unnerved by the group's presence.

'You wish to kill me?'

'You have one chance to walk away,' warned Kylo.

Suddenly Quinlan realised he couldn't combat them all, despite their lack of experience. With a slight crouch he flipped backward and off the building. Kylo lunged forward with a swing of his lightsaber before peering off the buildings side to find an empty street. He clenched his fists and let out a cry of anger. His lightsaber sliced through a large block of steel, housing a large array of wires. The group watched on in horror has he sliced the block down to the ground before finally calming down.

'…Should we try and find him?' asked Dax hesitantly.

'No, get back to the ship … I'll get the holocron,' he huffed.

'Kylo we should stay together in case he comes back,' warned Ishagg.

'Just go, if I'm not back in an hour leave this place and never comeback.'

'Kylo…'

'That is an order!'

Kylo jumped off the building and slid down its side to the ground, Ishagg watched him continue up the street toward the hunters bar on a distant hill. Ishagg turned to the group who all looked equally grim, with a wave of his hand they followed him off the side of the building and toward the ship.

Itar Lobe sat at the rear of the bar in a private alcove, surrounded by wisps of smoke and the smell of incense. He had a leather satchel by his side and a blaster holstered on his hip, a merchant of his finesse was often targeted by bounty hunters. Kylo slid into the seat across the table from him and pulled his hood back slightly so Lobe could see his face.

'Do you have the items?'

Silently Itar placed the satchel on the table and opened it to reveal a steel vessel shaped like a closed lotus with streaks of glowing red along its base and matte white diamonds on its petals. He quickly resealed the satchel and produced another object, a helmet crafted from cortosis-weave. He placed the helmet down facing Kylo, showing the face plate beneath a metallic black visor and steel ribbons framing the visor.

'What's your price?'

'There is a Jedi poking around by the name of Quinlan Vos, his presence is a threat to my operation. Take him down and the holocron is yours, consider the helmet an advance payment.'

Kylo took the helmet and held it a moment basking in the authority emanating from the mask, it reminded him of the one his grandfather wore. He placed it on his head and the visor lit up with HUD of readings and biometric interfaces. The helmet registered his biometric imprint and locked itself to it, meaning he was the only one capable of operating it.

'Consider him dead,' he spoke with a new deep grovelling voice.

'I'll consider him dead when his head has parted from his shoulders.'

Kylo stood up and marched from the bar with his helmet on and a new presence about him. The helmet adjusted the brightness of the world as he walked outside, allowing him to see perfectly in the dim and damp streets. As he learned the helmets systems he stumbled across a telepathic circuit attuned to force users. He channelled the force, telling the circuit to communicate with the ship.

'Kylo is that you?' questioned a surprised Dax.

'It's me, you sound worried.'

'It's Rey … she's gone, we don't know where she is.'

Suddenly the anger resurged in him setting his feet in stone, realising instantly what had happened the force guided his mind. He saw Quinlan Vos holding Rey by her collar, pulling her along the rocky coastline … waves crashing against the rocks and cascading over to almost wash the two of them away.

'Quinlan Vos has her, there on waters break just a few minutes away from the ship.'

'Ishagg said we'll resupply and head out as soon as possible.'

'Good, it's time Quinlan Vos knew the true power of the darkside.'


	4. The First to Fall

Waves curled back against the rocks in great thuds and sprays of water. Quinlan Vos struggled with the young girl crying for her cousin. Quinlan was not a brute, he admitted he could be too physical sometimes but always with good reason. This time he could feel the pull of the darkness again, he could feel the light in his mind be tampered with. Remembering his masters training and the trials he faced in the clone wars, the elder Jedi thwarted the darkness encroaching on him. He waved a hand down and the ramp of an old cargo lowered. The ship had been hidden in the darkness of a large alcove.

Before he could reach the Alcove a thunderous drone grew closer, he turned to see an imperial frigate in a dive toward the alcove. The two cannons on its front fired off a barrage of red laser bolts that thumped into the once hidden freighter. The ship exploded in a brilliant orange fire ball and spread of shrapnel. The frigate pulled up in time to avoid the lip of the alcove that had begun to crumble over the burning freighter. Quinlan clutched Rey and jumped back many meters in a single bound.

'Traitors!' cried Quinlan.

'Wrong!'

He knew who it was before he turned to face them, as he turned the group of cloaked rogues emerged from darkness in rain soaked robes. They were led by Ishagg in his brown cloak and armoured right arm, he reminded Quinlan Vos of a young Obi Wan Kenobi.

'Where is your leader young one?'

'Here.'

He quickly turned in shock readying his lightsaber, but he was met by Kylo Ren's boot in his chest. Kylo channeled the force through his body into his leg and into Quinlan's chest. The jedi was flung into a role before he jumped up again and ignited his lightsaber. He slashed at Ishagg who took a step back and broke into a brilliant duel. Ishagg parried the many strikes from Quinlan before the others joined the fray. Quinlan saw the others attacks coming and deflected them with almost serene finesse.

'Stay back, don't get any closer,' warned Kylo.

'…Okay…' shuddered Rey.

Quinlan cast his arms outward flinging the group of rogue Jedi away and onto the ground. Almost immediately he locked his eyes on the young girl. He had seen a beacon of light within her, despite the sickened heart of her cousin she could be the Jedi order's saving grace.

'Give me the girl and we can resolve this peacefully!'

'The only way this ends … is with your death. Dax deploy the AT-DP!'

With his order the Frigate passed over at blistering speeds, leaving behind a falling object of matte silver. As it impacted the ground with a resounding thump, behind Kylo a tall mechanical unit rose to its prominence.

'AT-DP on station, heavy laser cannon spinning up.'

Dax rested the headset over her ears and placed the targeting piece over her eye. The screen in front of her trained the crosshairs on Quinlan and as her fingers depressed the trigger a stream of red bolts fired. Quinlan deflected the first few bolts with his saber before flipping around to avoid the onset of red lasers.

Kylo ignited his lightsaber determined to stop Quinlan from getting to Rey at any cost. He met Quinlan in a trading of lightsaber blows, he could feel the force coursing through his veins propelled by anger. Quinlan had threatened the one thing he cared about and it burned him, it reminded him of his childhood. He was dragged into the Jedi order thanks to his parents neglect and his uncles cultist beliefs.

'You've been trained well youngling,' smirked Quinlan.

'You can't win.'

'We'll see about that.'

Kylo stumbled back under a multitude of rapid strikes, Dax took the AT-DP to Rey and popped the hatch open. She peered down at the duel between Kylo and Quinlan before holding her hand out toward Rey. She focused the force and pulled Rey toward her into the AT-DP, she embraced her and pulled her onto her lap before activating the AT-DP's recall button. The ship returned yet again and the two legged machine was magnetically pulled upward to a small docking port on the ships belly.

Rey latched onto Dax's front as the legs on the AT-DP folded up under the main cockpit and they clambered out into the loading bay. Dax ran to the ships cockpit and lowered the froward cargo elevator to the ground. Ishagg, Grigor and Mach finally regained consciousness and gathered their footing. Ishagg looked through the mist and falling blankets of water to see Kylo being smacked around by Quinlan. In a burst of determination he broke into a sprint and jumped high into the air. Mid jump he ignited his lightsaber and slashed across the shoulder of Quinlan. His saber clashed with Quinlan's and they broke into a tense trading of spinning strikes and thrusts.

Kylo focused on the task at hand as he regathered himself. Ishagg was suddenly pushed onto the back foot being beaten into submission. Kylo saw his grandfather standing by his side staring at the Jedi, time seemed to slow to almost a complete halt.

'I am too weak,' sighed Kylo.

'Search your feelings, your anger is more powerful than you realise!'

'I don't think my anger is enough…'

'If you cannot beat this fossil of a Jedi, how can you become the most powerful sith this galaxy has ever seen?'

His Grandfather was right, if Kylo was to become powerful like him this Jedi would be a mere stepping stone to greater achievements. Darth Vader placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with those abyssal black lenses.

'Use your anger, let it flow through you … make it your weapon. Remember your training and you shall prevail…'

As his grandfather faded away and the embers of anger within exploded in a raging inferno. Kylo gripped his lightsaber tight and walked toward Quinlan his anger swelling with every stride. Grabbing Ishagg by the collar and pulling him out of the way Kylo once again stood face to face with Quinlan.

'Your AT-DP didn't have any affect,' smirked Quinlan.

'Mechanical might is insignificant next to the power of the force.'

'I couldn't agree more, but in that case why use it?'

'To wear you out, despite your training age has taken a toll on your stamina.'

Quinlan's lungs were burning, the young boy was right that age had hindered his ability to fight. Despite the hinderance he still straightened his back and raised his saber in preparation for the coming fight.

'My faith will sustain me long enough.'

'Yes, even if it is misplaced.'

Quinlan lunged at Kylo and once again they broke into a fierce lightsaber duel. This time however Kylo was holding his ground, parrying and stepping around Quinlan. Coupling his finesse with well placed strikes Quinlan was soon on the defensive. Kylo's anger channeled into his lightsaber combat, not brash or rampant but refined and precise. Quinlan could feel fear creeping into his mind, he had seen this style of combat before. In his moment of distraction Kylo landed kick to his gut. Doubling over the jedi quickly recovered and blocked the next attack, he pushed Kylo back buying himself a short period of rest. Kylo resumed combat with a barrage of light attacks that quickly staggered Quinlan. Kylo then placed on foot forward and spun to cast a heavy blow on Quinlan's left side. As Quinlan blocked the strike, Kylo slid the blade down between the Jedi's arms. The cross guards sliced the hands off of Quinlan, sending him to the ground in crying agony.

The Knights of Ren stood on the cargo elevator in amazement at the display of skill they had just witnessed. Quinlan had stopped his screaming and settled to faint murmurs of pain. He shook his arms around in the air still coming to terms that he'd lost his arms.

'Damn you … Damn you!'

Kylo basking in his victory stood by Quinlan, looking down on the pained Jedi. With a flick of his hand the blade of his saber sliced straight through the Jedi's throat, separating the head from the shoulders. Kylo picked the head up and holstered his lightsaber.

'Its finally time to get that Holocron!'


	5. From The Top

**F** **ive months later…**

'Do you really think I'm ready?' asked Rey.

'You have learned much my young cousin, the only test left is your skill in a real combat situation.'

'Young? I'm only a few years younger than you!'

'Young enough,' smiled Kylo.

Rey brought a sense of light to Kylo's heart, she made him feel loved. Loved wasn't something he was used to feeling. Rey had come to like her cousin, despite his shortcomings and the things he had done, the young girl saw a glimmer of good in him. They both walked into a large chamber that was circled by stairs descending to a large round area. At the base of the stairs Dax and Grigor were engaged in sword training. The holocron had shown them new and powerful lightsaber techniques, Ishagg believed their lightsaber skill had at least tripled in the last few months.

Kylo and Rey walked along the path cresting the stairs right around the room to a larger door at the rooms north. Beyond the door was an equally large room however this one was simply a circle with a small depressed section at the center with a holo-table sitting in it. In fact the entire room was riddled with boxes and standing console stations all monitoring various things. Ishagg stood by the central table looking over a series of recon reports.

'Anything useful?'

'Not yet, I'm still surprised the first order were willing to share these,' said Ishagg still engrossed in the reports.

'Supreme Leader Snoke is keen to help us any way he can,' noted Rey.

'Perhaps but his intentions may differ from our own, we must keep an open mind,' rebutted Ishagg.

Kylo understood Ishagg's caution, but at the same time mistrust is dangerous. Kylo trusted Snoke unlike almost everyone else, Rey was certain that faith was key to the relationship between the Knights of Ren and Snoke. Rey had taken up a very Jedi like understanding of the force, Kylo still hadn't quite come to terms with it.

'Where is the Sergeant?'

'Right here sir.'

The Sergeant stood in the western doorway with his helmet under his arm and a blaster rifle clasped in his left hand. The long serving trooper had a scar down the right side of his face and a thick wad of black hair along the top and back of his head.

'We've got a hit! A planet in the outer rim called Telos IV.'

'Sergeant, assemble your men.'

'Yes, sir.'

The veteran sergeant placed his helmet on, cradled his rifle and walked outside where his men were training in the base's entrance hall. Massive pillars lined either side of the Atmospheric Assault Lander sat at the centre. Two squads of eight troopers sparred in pairs, their squad leaders stood by and called out techniques for the troopers to copy. As one squad leader spotted the sergeant descending the stairs he quickly called the men to order, 'Sergeant on station!' The troopers quickly marched into line formation and the two squad leaders stood at the front of their respective squads.

The Sergeant stood at the base of the stairs for a few moments before a shadow was cast over all of them. Kylo Ren descended the stairs with his young cousin in tow, both cloaked in robes and hidden under deep hoods. Ren was much younger than him but the Sergeant couldn't help but feel intimidated by him.

'Sir, I've radioed ahead the pilot is powering the ship up.'

'Much appreciated, Sergeant.'

Kylo and Rey walked by the line of soldiers and continued onto the ship, its engines hummed as they warmed and the rectangular thrusters at its rear began to flare.

'Archon squad you're with me, Raptor squad you're on guard duty.'

The squad of black armoured Stormtroopers with a red stripe across their left shoulders turned and marched into the ship while the others moved to the side. The sergeant stood on the threshold of the ramp as it raised facing his soldiers. Kylo and Rey stood at the back in silence bowing their heads, the ramp closed and clamps locked in place.

'Take us out, pilot!' ordered the Sergeant.

'Aye sir!'

The ship lifted off slowly before turning around to face the now opening hangar door, letting the blizzard outside peer in. As the hangar door fully opened with a thud the ship powered away from the base and up into space. Off the bowe sat a cruiser, smallest ship of its class yet Kylo felt pride as he stood on its bridge.

Minutes later Kylo and Rey stood on the ships bridge looking down on the frozen ice ball they had come to call home. The cruisers blue engines flared and they began to move away from the planets gravity well.

'Lieutenant takes us to Hyperspace.'

'Yes sir, engaging hyper drive.'

 **Telos IV, Telos system**

'Telos is a hostile planet, the empire before the death of the emperor subdued the planet with a large ground assault. I would advise caution on the surface sir.'

The Lander rattled and jumped as it entered the atmosphere, Kylo hadn't known about the planets hostility before now. He had learned much about its Jedi history though from his uncle, a Jedi academy had been built in the snowy peaks outside Thani city. It was rumoured to have large stores of holocrons both sith and Jedi.

'The mountains outside Thani, there is a small plateau. An ancient Jedi academy is there, that is our objective.'

'I remember it, I oversaw an expedition there but we couldn't access it.'

'I expect not, Jedi architecture and technologies are only accessible to those attuned to the force.'

Suddenly Kylo felt a weight of darkness fall on his shoulders, he sensed a presence long dead but still alive within the force. Rey felt it to, her power seemed to diminish under its weight while Kylo's was bolstered.

'Sir, Telos rebels sighted at the academy!' yelled the gunner.

'Damn, we must have come out of hyperspace too close to the planet,' thought the Sergeant.

'No matter we will crush them none the less.'

The sergeant nodded and moved to the front of the squad of troopers with Kylo and Rey as the ship neared the mountains. Rey reached into her cloak and produced a stout silver hilt with black ribbing at its base. Kylo felt it calling to him, he could hear the voice of his grandfather calling from the lightsaber, 'take this weapon and become the greatest sith this universe has ever known!'

He cast the pull of the saber aside and drew his own, readying himself for the battle that was to come. Bolts of energy cracked off the landers hull as they came in toward the plateau, a rag-tag group of rebels took up defensive positions in front of the academy. The gunner fired rapid bolts of red energy at the rebels. The bolts dissolved against the rock and evaporated into steam on the snow.

'Ready blasters!' cried the Sergeant.

A series of high pitch whines rang through the lander as the troopers charged their blasters. They raised their blasters and rifles up and stood in a sprint like stance, ready to burst from the lander in a hurry. Rey pulled back her hood and looked across to Kylo who was staring at the blank ramp in front of him. As they landed and the ramp began to descend he ignited his saber and sprinted out with the troopers. Rey followed him with her lightsaber ignited she sliced through the rebels with great ease and precision. She dived to the right to dodge a volley of blaster fire before thrusting her fist forward, sending a shockwave ripping through a squad of the rebels.

Kylo deflected the energy bolts with his lightsaber as he and the Stormtroopers advanced toward the academy. The saber carved up the rebels with horrifying ease, it took mere minutes for them to reach the academy door. He looked to the right to see Rey finishing off a rebel with a thrust of her lightsaber. He grinned beneath his helmet with pride, she was a fearsome young woman with great potential.

'Impressive work,' he complemented.

'Not so bad yourself,' she grinned, 'What about this door?'

Kylo holstered his saber and held out an open hand, he moved his hand across and the door followed.

'What door?'

'You're not funny.'

'Ouch,' chuckled the Sergeant.

Kylo turned to the stormtrooper commander and looked him in the eyes. The sergeant instantly regretted his remark and straightened his back ready for his punishment.

'Search the temple sergeant, there is a vault in there somewhere.'

'Yes sir, let's move men,' said the sergeant with relief.

The stormtroopers marched inside behind their commanding officer while Kylo and Rey slowly followed along.

'Why are you so hard on the sergeant?' she asked.

'He's a soldier, he is trained to respect me and follow my every order … not eavesdrop.'

'He was standing right beside you, it's not like he could help it.'

'It doesn't matter, what matters is you were excellent out there.'

'I did my best,' she sighed.

Kylo knew this wasn't the best she could be, it was merely the shape of things to come. He feared she may even exceed him in power, after all both her parents were force users. It would be a long and tedious task training her in the ways of the dark side, but maybe her time here will accelerate that. The long corridor opened up into a round room with peeling paint on the arched walls and old seats upholstered with tattered cloth.

'I sense the dark side here,' noted Rey.

'Indeed, the vault houses many ancient holocrons forged by the dark side of the force.'

The Sergeant sneaked around a corner to peer into a large round room skirted by thin ornate struts and large rounded door at its end. Weary of what might be lurking in the shadows, he led his squad in an arrow head formation.

'Sir I think we've found the vault, we're at the very end of the north-eastern corridor.'

'We're on our way.'

The sergeant and his squad cradled their blasters and gathered in a circle and began talking amongst each other. The sergeant suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye, he turned and aimed to find nothing there.

'You alright sir?'

'Could have sworn I saw something…' thought the sergeant.

Another trooper flinched and raised his blaster, also convinced he saw something lurking in the shadows. A great presence circled them, prowling through the shadows. The stormtroopers assembled into a kill circle at the rooms centre. The sergeant stood at the centre scanning the room in sections, constantly holding his finger over the trigger.

'Stealth unit?' wondered one of the troopers.

'I've seen some weird stuff in places like this, could be anything.'

From the darkness she could sense their unyielding courage, facing up to what was an unknown enemy so bravely. However something was different with the sergeant, she could sense a great power within him unlike anything she had felt before.

The sergeant glanced to the rooms east to catch a slight glimmer off what looked like a shadow of one of the struts. Without hesitation, he fired a shot and it slightly singed the armour on the now revealed woman. She now stood in the light, she wore jedi robes however her cloak was bound at her waist by a belt and both arms were plated with Mandalorian iron.

'Jedi, take her down!'

The squad crouched and opened fire on the jedi who quickly ignited her green saber, deflecting the incoming shots. As a bolt deflected and wounded one of his men,

the sergeant bound around the side of his men and drew a short sword. He swiped at her from the side and she parried with a short backward step and twirl of her saber. The trooper's ceased fire as their commander entered the line of fire. His vibro-blade deflected the Jedi's attacks with a static sound, with every deflection he would quickly thrust toward her chest before paring another blow.

The Jedi side stepped away and thrusted the sergeant backward, concentrating the force through her hand and into the sergeant. As she turned Kylo had snuck up on her and was now standing with Rey a few meters from the Jedi.

'You've come for the holocrons,' she snarled.

'I've come to return what was stolen,' rebutted Kylo.

Kylo drew his saber and sprinted toward her, in a spin he began a ferocious duel of ducking a swerving between lightsabre attacks.

'Rey get the holocrons!'

Rey ran to the rooms centre and concentrated the force onto the door to the safe, the force grasped the doors locking bars and reefed them from their mounts. The door fell to the floor with a great thud and the storm troopers streamed in to retrieve the artefacts.

'No!' cried the Jedi.

In her moment of distraction Kylo struck her across the torso before thrusting his saber through her chest. Rey watched on with a long jaw and wide eyes, her watch dragged Kylo's heart down into his stomach.

'You didn't have to kill her!'

'She got in my way.'

'Killing isn't the way!'

'You didn't seem to have a problem killing those rebels earlier.'

Rey felt the guilt climb into her throat, the truth Kylo had said made her feel sick just thinking about it. She tried so hard to uphold her father's teachings but failed so miserably.

'I failed,' she huffed.

'No you haven't, your father has killed many in his time. The Jedi are not soldiers Rey, they are self-appointed peacekeepers.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'The Jedi are only supposed to use their powers for defence, yet there is an excessively large amount of evidence to say this belief is rarely upheld.'

'Are you calling the Jedi hypocrites?'

'Precisely.'

The Sergeant slung the pack over his shoulders and ran out of the vault with urgency in his step, 'Sir the dropship reports more rebels on their way.'

'We have what we came for, let's move.'


End file.
